1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to lawn mowing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lawn mowing apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the remote and pivotal mounting of a second lawn mowing vehicle relative to the first lawn mowing vehicle accommodating various hillsides and geographical differences between the first vehicle and the second vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the lawn mowing of hillsides and the like utilizing a self-propelled vehicle, danger of tipping and its associated hazards relative to individuals is ever-present. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by mounting a second lawn mowing vehicle relative to a first lawn mowing vehicle utilizing a frame assembly pivotally interconnecting he two vehicles. Prior art structure arranged for the mowing of hillsides is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,829 to Johnson setting for a grass and ditch mower wherein a floating deck is mounted to an extension arm mounted to a first vehicle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,054 to Hostetler, et al. sets forth a lawn mower with side frames arranged to accommodate variations in terrain in cutting.
Similarly, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,971 to Forpahl, et al. sets forth the further use of lawn mowing decks mounted laterally of a central vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,187 to Van Der Lely sets forth a mowing machine extending laterally from a tractor utilizing a plurality of pulleys to operate cutting blades therefrom.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lawn mowing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.